


I love NY

by Hitzuji



Series: Me enamoré al ritmo de tu hechizo [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitzuji/pseuds/Hitzuji
Summary: Hermione debe hacer un viaje de trabajo a Nueva York en Navidad, y Ron no está nada contento por quién va a acompañarla: Draco Malfoy.





	I love NY

~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~

**Si tu novio te deja sola, J Balvin ft Bad Bunny**

"Yo vivo día y noche pensando en ti  
Y tú perdiendo el tiempo con él  
Dime dónde estás que yo te quiero ver  
Yeah

Si tu novio te deja sola  
Dímelo y yo paso a buscarte  
Solo me bastarán un par de horas (aja)  
Y ese cabrón no va a recuperarte"

~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~

Era la quinta discusión desde que, a principios de la semana, le habían notificado del viaje que tendría que hacer a Nueva York para trabajar con el director del Departamento de Misterios del MACUSA.

―¡¿Por qué tiene que acompañarte él?! ―gritó Ron, haciendo énfasis en el asco y desagrado al decir «él».

―¡No otra vez lo mismo, Ronald! ―exclamó exasperada Hermione― Ya te expliqué miles de veces y ya me cansé de que no me escuches.

―Pero es que no lo entiendo ―suspiró frustrado el pelirrojo, dejándose caer en el sillón―. Una cosa es que haya aceptado que contrataras a ese maldito y otra que permita que viajes con él.

Rechinó los dientes molesta y puso los ojos en blanco mientras hablaba.

―El que no entiende eres tú. No tienes por qué «permitirme» nada ―dijo dibujando las comillas con los dedos en el aire―, yo tomo mis propias decisiones. Además, es una oportunidad que no puedo rechazar.

―Ya lo sé, y estoy muy orgulloso de ti, pero es que, ¿por qué él?

Era suficiente. Hermione había llegado al límite de su paciencia con la insistencia ridícula.

―Porque, aunque no me creas, Malfoy es uno de los mejores inefables de la división y el que mejor conoce los procedimientos que vamos a realizar ―le contestó tratando de no levantar la voz, segura de que todos en La Madriguera estaban ya tan hartos como ella de esas discusiones―. Además, a diferencia tuya, ha cambiado bastante y no es el mismo niño mimado que conocimos en Hogwarts.

Ron cubrió su rostro con sus manos dejando soltar un suspiro largo.

―Pero 'Mione, es un mortífago ―

―Era ―recalcó molesta y comenzó a ponerse el abrigo y a tomar su bolsa―. Estoy harta de estas discusiones sin sentido. Si no vas a dejar de insistir con la cantaleta de «¿por qué Malfoy?» creo que es mejor que duerma en mi casa hoy. Llámame cuando dejes de actuar como si tuvieras trece años.

Afuera hacía bastante frío, aún no nevaba, pero no tardarían en caer los primeros copos. Cubrió su rostro con la bufanda y caminó al borde del terreno para desaparecerse. Esperó unos cuantos segundos antes de desaparecerse mientras miraba la puerta del hogar de los Weasley expectante y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de decepción cuando vio que Ron no la siguió ni trató de detenerla.

~~.~~

En vano esperó el resto de la semana una lechuza de su prometido, pero no la recibió. Seguía molesta y se negaba a ser ella la que iniciara la conversación, sobre todo porque el que se estaba comportando de una manera ridícula era él.

Terminó de empacar la maleta para los tres días de viaje, repasando mentalmente la lista para asegurarse de no olvidar nada y se apareció enfrente de Grimmauld Place para dejar con Harry a Crookshanks.

―¿Aún no te llama? ―le preguntó― ¿café?

―No gracias, tomé en mi casa ― le dijo rechazando la taza que le extendía ― y no, no me ha hablado. Por eso tuve que pedirte que cuidaras a Crookshanks, muchas gracias, por cierto.

―No es nada ―le dijo―, cuando quieras. Aunque espero que tú y Ron se arreglen pronto.

―Yo también, Harry, yo también ―suspiró―. En fin, debo irme, el traslador sale en media hora.

Llegó con cinco minutos de tiempo previo a su salida. En el andén ya la esperaba Draco Malfoy, con su maleta en mano y perfectamente bien peinado como siempre.

―Jefa Granger ―saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa, a la que ella contestó con un movimiento de cabeza, sin la sonrisa.

―¿Mala mañana? ―le preguntó, notando la cara que tenía.

―Algo así. Pero no importa, debemos ir tomando el traslador ―se acercaron a la lata, tomando cada uno un extremo. La bruja que registraba el procedimiento reviso sus credenciales, anotó algo en su tablita y les anunció los segundos que quedaban para la hora establecida del viaje.

Llegando a Nueva York los recibió un brujo bajito y con un bigote que se enroscaba en las puntas. Revisó sus credenciales y les entregó un par de boletos con el horario de vuelta a Londres. Afuera de la estación de trasladores los esperaba el secretario del director del Departamento de Misterios del MACUSA quien se presentó como Ryan Cole y los llevó al hotel donde se quedarían: El Palacio del Pájaro de Trueno.

―Disculpen que no puedo entrar con ustedes, debo ir a hacer otro encargo del jefe ―explicó Ryan, antes de despedirse de ellos.

A pesar del pomposo nombre, el hotel era bastante sencillo, construido en los años veinte toda la arquitectura era art deco. Hermione tomó cargo de la situación y fue al mostrador para registrarse.

―Buenos días ―saludó―, mi nombre es Hermione Granger, tenemos una reservación para tres noches.

―Claro que sí, permítame ―le contestó la mujer de la recepción mientras revisaba un enorme libro, las páginas moviéndose con velocidad ante el hechizo lanzado por esta― Granger, Granger, ¡ah! Claro, aquí lo tengo ―se giró para ir a donde tenían las llaves.

―Es la habitación 337, ¿tiene equipaje que necesita le suban los elfos?

―Me parece que hay un error ―en condiciones normales se hubiera molestado por el hecho de que utilizaran elfos domésticos, aunque ya había dejado pasar un poco la época de P.E.D.D.O. aún le seguía indignando el trato a estas criaturas, pero ahora lo que le preocupaba era otra cosa―, deberían ser dos habitaciones sencillas.

―Me temo que no hay ningún error, ―la recepcionista volvió a revisar el libro, con el ceño fruncido―. Claramente está registrado: una habitación doble para los días 23, 24 y 25 de diciembre para la señorita Hermione Granger.

―Pero eso no es posible ―insistió―. ¿Nos podría dar otra habitación? ―preguntó, resignada a que efectivamente alguien había cometido un error y sólo había solicitado un cuarto.

―Me temo que no, señorita Granger ―contestó la recepcionista contrariada―. Estamos completamente llenos en esta época. Pero puedo revisar si en algún otro hotel tiene disponibilidad.

Definitivamente esa semana no era su semana. Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

―Por favor ―.

Después de varias lechuzas y mensajes de patronus le dio la mala noticia: no había lugar en todo Manhattan. Le pidió a la señorita que revisara con establecimientos muggles, pero tampoco tuvo suerte: todo estaba lleno. Resignada tomó la llave que le ofrecía y firmó el registro.

Draco esperaba observando a detalle una estatuilla de escarbato que formaba parte de la decoración. Cuando volteó a verla supo instantáneamente que algo había salido mal.

―¿Qué ocurre? ¿No hicieron la reserva? ―Hermione negó con la cabeza, sus chinos balanceándose de un lado a otro.

―Sólo nos han dado una habitación, al parecer hubo un error en la reserva. ― Comenzaba a sentir que se exaltaba, el estrés por la próxima reunión, la actitud de Ron y el error del hotel hacían una pócima en ebullición y a punto de explotar en su interior― Yo personalmente hablé el lunes para confirmarla y me dijeron que todo estaba en orden. No puedo creerlo.

― Puedo pagar otra habitación ―ofreció Draco, tratando de tranquilizarla.

―No puedes. Está todo lleno, ya lo intentaron. Incluso llamaron a hoteles muggles ―le explicó derrotada―, me temo que no tenemos otra opción.

~~.~~

Era una habitación grande, con una cama king size con dosel, cobija y sábanas color crema, un escritorio y silla en un extremo y un armario antiguo en el otro, un par de silloncitos púrpura en una esquina y una mesita pequeña, había también un perchero con plataforma para recibir a las lechuzas.

Draco se acercó a uno de los sillones y con un movimiento de varita lo alargó, dándole la forma de una pequeña cama individual.

―Quédate la cama, yo puedo dormir aquí. No ronco ―Hermione se rio, aunque luego pensó en Ron quien sí roncaba bastante y en cómo no le había escrito aún y se puso seria―, así que espero no molestarte con mi presencia ―aunque estaba tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, la idea de compartir habitación con Hermione lo ponía bastante nervioso.

Todos los prejuicios y odio que tenía contra ella durante sus años escolares eran en realidad envidia pura y miedo a decepcionar a su padre, porque cómo era posible que una «sangresucia» le ganara el primer puesto de calificaciones. Pero dado que nadie más había querido contratarlo ―una marca en el antebrazo izquierdo opacaba sus diez extraordinarios en los EXTASIS― no le había quedado opción que tragarse su orgullo y tratar de entrar a trabajar con ella. Cuando Hermione lo entrevistó, dejó de lado la enemistad de tantos años y se enfocó únicamente en sus habilidades; aceptó sus disculpas con algo de reticencia, y le advirtió que ante el primer indicio de que seguía siendo como antes lo despediría, a partir de ahí comenzó a trabajar con ella. Los cinco meses que llevaba trabajando habían hecho que descubriera lo brillante que la joven bruja era. Además de ser una persona excepcional en todos los sentidos, se había convertido en una especie de amiga para él. Algo que sin duda necesitaba, considerando que los únicos que le seguían hablando de sus antiguos amigos eran Pansy ―y por consecuencia Blaise, ya que estaban saliendo― y Greg, pero él se había ido junto con su madre a Praga en cuanto había cumplido su año de condena en Azkaban.

El único problema era que Draco había empezado a sentir por su jefa más que admiración o la simple amistad que apenas se estaba construyendo. Aunque se había dado cuenta apenas un par de semanas antes, sospechaba que en realidad la atracción había comenzado mucho antes.

―Gracias ―Hermione dejó su maleta sobre la cama y se metió al baño. Era bastante amplio y tenía una tina. Pensó que quizás después de la reunión podría darse un baño relajante mientras revisaba los grifos que tenían varias etiquetas con sales y jabones. «Vaya que necesito algo así». Se lavó la cara y acomodó su cabello con sus dedos y algo de agua, por alguna razón el trasladarse siempre hacía que se esponjara más que de costumbre. De su bolsillo sacó un teléfono celular y revisó si tenía algún mensaje. Había decidido que las lechuzas eran un medio muy tardado para comunicarse, y cuando supo del viaje decidió comprar un celular para ella y uno para Ron, para mantenerse en contacto. Claro que esto había sido previo a que le contara quién la acompañaría y actuara como un bobo.

«Por supuesto que no tengo un mensaje, será un milagro si logra prenderlo» pensó, recordando los divertidos intentos por explicarle la sencilla tecnología muggle. Jugueteó un rato con su celular, decidiendo si mandarle un mensaje o no. Al final decidió que igual no lo leería así que daba lo mismo.

~~.~~

La reunión fue un verdadero éxito. En una tarde consiguieron lo que tenían programado para dos días. Draco demostró su valía como inefable. El director del departamento de MACUSA estaba verdaderamente impresionado con ambos «Si alguna vez quieres venirte, tienes trabajo asegurado conmigo» le ofreció a Draco y felicitó profusamente a Hermione «Ojalá tuviéramos activos tan buenos por acá».

Regresaron al hotel agotados. Hermione entró al baño, decidida a que definitivamente se daría ese baño y después se iría directo a la cama. Al quitarse la túnica el celular se cayó. Se reprendió mentalmente por su descuido, se le había olvidado que estaba ahí. Se sorprendió al ver que tenía la «pequeña» cantidad de 30 llamadas perdidas, todas eran de Ron.

Se asustó de pensar que algo había ocurrido, ¿por qué más insistiría tanto el pelirrojo?

―¡Hermione! ―la voz de su prometido sonaba alterada, lo cual intensificó sus temores.

―Ron, ¿todo está bien? ¿Pasó algo? ―habló rápido, realmente preocupada por escucharlo así, pensando en miles de cosas que podían haber pasado.

―¿Dónde estás? ―preguntó.

―En el hotel. ¿Pasó algo? ¿todos están bien?

―¿Con él? ―parecía que estaban teniendo dos conversaciones distintas.

―¿Malfoy? ―frunció el ceño, «¿qué está pasando?»― No está conmigo, si es a lo que te refieres, estaba por meterme a bañar. Acabamos de volver de la reunión con los del MACUSA. Dime qué sucede.

―¿Te estás acostando con él? ―Hermione estaba completamente estupefacta, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

―¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué demonios te pasa Ronald? ―tuvo que contenerse para no alzar demasiado la voz, del otro lado de la puerta estaba Malfoy y no tenía por qué enterarse de la absurda discusión que estaba teniendo en esos momentos.

―Debí haberlo sabido, por eso querías que fuera él contigo, ¿verdad? ―seguía insistiendo.

―¿Te estás escuchando? ¿De verdad crees eso de mí? ―se sentó en el borde de la tina, sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Las inseguridades de Ron habían sido un problema recurrente en su relación, pero nunca la había acusado directamente de nada y menos de esa manera tan agresiva.

―No lo estás negando, Hermione ―era como hablar con una grabación de Ron repitiendo las mismas incoherencias y acusaciones una y otra vez sin pararse a pensar.

―¡POR QUÉ NO TIENE SENTIDO LO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO! ―perdió la paciencia y terminó gritando.

―Lo que no tiene sentido, es que te hayas ido con él, sabiendo que es un mortífago, a Nueva York. Por más viaje de trabajo que sea ―dijo Ron. Antes de que pudiera replicarle, le colgó. Dejó escapar un grito de frustración al tiempo que aventaba el celular contra la pared, completamente furiosa y dolida.

―Granger, ¿estás bien? ― Desde hace rato que escuchaba a Hermione hablar en el baño con alguien, supuso que tenía un espejo doble y hablaba con el idiota de su novio. Juraba que no tenía intención de espiar, pero la chica hablaba bastante alto y al final estaba gritando. Pero cuando escuchó un grito y luego algo rompiéndose se preocupó.

―Sí, todo bien ―mintió. Pero era evidente que no estaba bien, su voz sonaba cortada.

―¿Puedo pasar? ―tenía ya la varita en la mano apuntando la cerradura, pero no quería invadir la privacidad y mucho menos encontrarse con que estaba desnuda. O bueno, en realidad, a él sí que le habría gustado, a ella es a la que seguro no.

Espero unos segundos hasta que escuchó su respuesta «Sí, pasa».

La encontró sentada en el piso, tratando de armar un objeto que no distinguió por lo que supo que era algo muggle, tenía los ojos ligeramente hinchados, pero ya no lloraba. Le causó mucha ternura verla en ese estado, estaba acostumbrado a verla y pensarla como alguien fuerte, decidida, como alguien que se atreve a darle un puñetazo a un chico a los trece años o de soportar la tortura de su tía Bellatrix; pero ahora la veía en un momento de vulnerabilidad que se le antojó demasiado privado. Se removió algo desconocido en su interior.

Se sentó junto a ella, y lanzó Reparo a lo que sostenía tratando de unir.

―No funciona ―le dijo― se vuelve a armar, pero el mecanismo no se puede arreglar con magia.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó.

—Un celular, —comenzó a explicarle de la misma manera que le había explicado a Ron— es para hablar con personas que no están en el mismo lugar. Parecido a un espejo doble, pero además puedes mandar mensajes escritos y otras cosas.

Nunca habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro, había un cierto nivel de intimidad en cómo estaban. Draco se obligó a despegar la mirada de sus ojos.

—Oh, ya —carraspeó nervioso— Siento que se haya roto.

—Yo lo aventé —se encogió de hombros.

―El celular está roto, y tú, ¿estás bien? ―volvió a encogerse de hombros.

―En realidad no ―suspiró― me peleé con Ron. A veces es un idiota ―le confesó.

Eso es algo que Draco sabía muy bien desde siempre, podría haber alguien más idiota que Ron Weasley, pero el problema con él era que encima de todo era el idiota más afortunado del mundo por tener una novia como ella. Claro que eso no se lo podía decir.

―¿Apenas te diste cuenta? ―bromeó. Hermione lo empujó del hombro juguetonamente.

―No voy a contestarte eso. ―Había conseguido sacarle una sonrisa, era justo lo que quería.

—Bueno, te dejo para que te bañes —dijo levantándose del piso. Hermione volvió a dirigirle una sonrisa agradecida.

~~.~~

El agua caliente estaba haciendo maravillas con sus músculos tensos, había escogido una esencia de lavanda y rosas para la espuma que ayudaban a relajarla aún más.

Un poco más tranquila empezó a pensar en lo ocurrido momentos antes. No entendía cómo podía Ron desconfiar así de ella, le desconcertaba que pese a tantos años de amistad y luego de noviazgo pensara eso. Jamás haría algo tan vil como serle infiel a su prometido.

Draco era un hombre muy bien parecido —sólo alguien ciego no podría verlo― y era muy inteligente y lo más importante es que había madurado y cambiado mucho en esos últimos años. Se había vuelto alguien en quien podía confiar, alguien que había aprendido de sus errores y estaba tratando de abrirse un camino no por su nombre, sino por sus habilidades.

Pero por más que se sintiera atraída a el rubio, amaba a Ron. Cierto que los últimos meses lo que más hacían era discutir por cualquier cosa, pero, aun así, era el hombre con el que se iba a casar e iban a tener al menos un par de niños de piel oscura y cabello de fuego. O al menos eso es lo que ella pensaba hace unos meses, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura.

Gruño frustrada con sus propios pensamientos. Sumergió la cabeza en la tina. Era una sensación extraña estar completamente cubierta de agua, la superficie a unos centímetros y si no fuera por el claro inconveniente de la falta de oxígeno le hubiera gustado quedarse más tiempo ahí.

~~.~~

―Creo que no será necesario que nos reunamos mañana, hemos terminado. Buen trabajo todos ―con esas palabras se dio por terminado el trabajo que habían ido a hacer. Como habían terminado prácticamente todo el viernes, la reunión del sábado acabó antes de mediodía.

―Podríamos ir a comer algo para celebrar― sugirió Hermione, realmente satisfecha de que hubiera sido todo tan eficiente. Además, no quería volver al hotel a deprimirse.

―Yo debo ir con mi familia ―se excusó el director del Departamento de Misterios del MACUSA― dado que es Noche Buena, creo que les hará feliz verme.

Dicho eso se despidió, dejándolos solos.

―Podemos celebrar tú y yo, deberíamos aprovechar, conocer un poco de la ciudad ―Draco quería animar a Hermione, odiaba que estuviera triste siendo que todo había salido bien, y odiaba aún más que el motivo de su tristeza fuera la comadreja.

―Sí, supongo ― dijo desanimada, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa traviesa que intrigó a Draco―, pero siempre quise conocer el Nueva York muggle, tú sabes por las películas ―dijo esperando ver la reacción del rubio.

Draco se encogió de hombros. En otra época quizás su respuesta hubiera sido negarse de inmediato, ¿qué podía tener de interesante conocer Nueva York muggle cuando el mágico seguro era maravilloso? Pero la idea había hecho sonreír a Hermione.

―Si eso quieres... espera, ¿qué son «películas»?

~~.~~

Hermione decidió que empezarían paseando por Central Park, sobre todo porque en el parque había también varias cosas del mundo mágico. Quería ver la estatua de Shakespeare y la de Newt Scamander, ambas estaban relativamente cerca, y también tenía curiosidad por la terraza Bethesda, porque ahí habían celebrado aquelarres antes de la conquista y decían que era un punto energético bastante poderoso. Una de las cosas que más le fascinaban era cómo era invisible para los muggles todo eso y cómo convivían en el mismo espacio en armonía.

El siguiente destino fue el Museo de Historia Natural. Apenas entraron Draco soltó una exclamación nerviosa.

―Hermione, ―habían acordado llamarse por su nombre mientras no estaban trabajando― ¿por qué hay un esqueleto de Kinbalu del desierto y uno de Cuellolargo australiano en un museo muggle?

Se refería, por supuesto, a los enormes esqueletos que adornaban el vestíbulo. Un hombre que por su uniforme dedujeron trabajaba ahí los miró extrañado y se acercó a explicarles.

―Disculpen, pero lo que ven son un Barosaurus defendiendo sus crías de un Piatnitzkysaurus― les explicó el ensayado discurso.

―Se equivoca, esos son mmmpphhmmm… ―Hermione cubrió la boca de Draco antes de que pudiera decir más.

―Muchas gracias por la información, ―buscó con la mirada el letrero con su nombre― Brian. Creo que seguiremos por acá ― dijo jalando al rubio, aún con la mano en su boca. Él la miraba alarmado.

―¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ―le reclamó indignado en cuanto lo soltó.

―Porque estabas a punto de iniciar una discusión que no ibas a ganar, ―le explicó― para los muggles esos esqueletos son de dinosaurios. Ellos creen que vivían hace muchos años y están extintos, ―se rio ante la mirada de incredulidad de Draco― también piensan eso de los dricawls, que ellos llaman dodos, por ejemplo. No puedes ir diciéndoles a los muggles que los dragones existen en realidad.

Finalmente, Draco rio también.

―Esos muggles no saben mucho, ¿verdad? ―Hermione le lanzó una mirada enojada― No, no me malentiendas, no los estoy tratando de insultar, es sólo que me parece divertido que les pongan nombres tan ridículos como « Piatnitzkysaurus».

Tenía que reconocer que el rubio tenía razón, se acordaba de la primera vez que escuchó ciertos nombres del mundo mágico como « mimbulus mimbletonia» y de lo graciosos que le habían parecido.

Terminaron ambos riéndose a carcajadas. Se sentía bien, liberar la tensión de esa manera. A Draco se le iluminaba de una manera especial el rostro cuando reía, sus ángulos afilados se suavizaban, era muy agradable de ver.

El resto de la visita al museo fue igual de divertida. A Hermione le costó aguantarse la risa cuando pasaron por un hurón albino disecado y vio la cara de terror de Draco. No lo recorrieron todo, porque era enorme, y les estaba empezando a dar hambre.

Hermione sugirió probar uno de los hotdogs que vendían en la calle, porque había escuchado que eso era lo típico de la gran manzana. Tuvo que convencer a Draco que quitara su cara de disgusto y que se animara a probar cosas nuevas. Y luego tuvo que aguantarse las interminables quejas del rubio ―«no puedo creer que me hayas hecho comer eso, seguro me enfermo de algo»―porque resultó que no estaba tan delicioso como lo hacían ver en la televisión y encima les había costado carísimo.

El siguiente punto que visitaron fue Rockefeller Center, que estaba atestado de turistas.

―Siempre he querido patinar en hielo ―le confesó Hermione, viendo con anhelo a las personas que patinaban ―pero seguro que apenas pongo un pie en la pista me voy a caer, quizás un día lo intente.

―¿Por qué no ahorita? ― Draco preguntó.

La verdad es que le daba pena que el rubio se fuera a burlar de ella, quería evitarse eso.

―Yo puedo enseñarte ―se ofreció― si quieres.

A Hermione se le iluminó el rostro.

―Cuando iba a Francia en navidad con mis padres solíamos patinar en el lago de la casa que teníamos ahí ―le confesó un poco abochornado de pronto de que fuera a pensar que estaba presumiendo, como solía hacerlo antes― y por eso sé. No sé hacer piruetas y esas cosas, pero al menos no me caigo.

―Acepto que me enseñes ―le dijo emocionada― es algo que siempre he querido hacer, y qué mejor lugar que en un lugar atestado de turistas que se pueden reír de mí.

La lógica detrás del comentario de Hermione le era incomprensible, pero al menos había aceptado.

Una vez que se pusieron los patines Draco le ofreció una de sus manos cubiertas por guantes de piel de dragón que ella tomó gustosa. Cientos de pixies revolotearon en el estómago de ambos ante ese contacto, sorprendiendo al rubio y alarmando a la morena. Aun así, ninguno se soltó. Le ayudó a caminar a la pista.

― De acuerdo, ahora dame tus dos manos, y desliza un pie y primero el otro ― le explicó, sosteniéndola de las manos y él deslizándose hacia atrás―. Es como si caminaras arrastrando los pies.

Hermione dio unos cuantos pasos inseguros, agradeciendo el agarre que impedía que resbalara. No era tan difícil después de todo, y al poco tiempo agarró el ritmo del movimiento.

― Creo que puedo hacerlo sola ―le dijo sonriente, una vez que se sintió segura.

Draco la soltó, pero sin dejar de estar preparado por si necesitaba sostenerla. Lo estaba haciendo muy bien, no estaba para nada sorprendido de lo rápido que había aprendido, al contrario. En eso pasó un niño patinando muy cerca de ellos haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Draco reaccionó rápido y alcanzó a cacharla, sosteniéndola de los brazos, prácticamente abrazándola.

Su rostro estaba a unos centímetros del suyo, podía ver sus largas pestañas acariciando sus mejillas en las que descubrió algunas pecas. Le llegaba el olor de la lavanda que había usado en su baño la noche anterior. Sintió deseos de besarla, sólo tenía que agacharse un poco…

La manera en la que Draco la miraba le causaba escalofríos. Sentía el calor de la proximidad de su cuerpo, evitando que cayera. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por el frío y los labios entreabiertos como si la invitaran a besarlos. En ese momento, Hermione deseó acortar la distancia que los separaba y besarlo, pero no, no podía.

No había pensado en Ron en todo el día. De verdad se la estaba pasando bien con Draco, hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto de un día completo. Pero ahora que había recordado a su prometido, sentía una especie de culpa de haberlo disfrutado tanto. Carraspeó, nerviosa y se separó del rubio, rompiendo así la burbuja que se había creado en la que todo a su alrededor había desaparecido.

―Gracias por atraparme ―le dijo, tratando de recuperar el aire.

―Un placer ―respondió Draco no pudiendo ocultar su decepción en la voz.

Siguieron patinando. Después de un rato Hermione perdió el miedo por completo y logró patinar como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida.

Estaba anocheciendo, así que Hermione sugirió ir a Times Square. Draco quedó bastante impresionado por las pantallas y las luces, intrigado por cómo funcionaba la televisión y la tecnología muggle. El único problema era la cantidad de gente, era demasiada y no aguantaron estar más de diez minutos en el famoso cruce de calles.

Para terminar el día, que había sido perfecto en opinión de ambos, decidieron volver a Rockefeller para subir a Top of the Rock, el punto más alto de Nueva York. Tuvieron que hacer algo de fila para entrar, pero cuando por fin subieron decidieron que había valido la pena la espera.

La ciudad se extendía frente a ellos con miles de luces de colores, como el árbol que decoraba la plaza justo debajo de ellos. Era una vista que quitaba el aliento.

―No sé si quiero casarme con Ron ―confesó Hermione, después de un rato de silencio mientras observaban el paisaje. El día junto a Draco le había dado qué pensar y se había dado cuenta que por más que amara al pelirrojo, los últimos meses se la pasaban peleando, todo el tiempo estaban mal y hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de su compañía de la misma manera. Era una especie de compromiso, y de pensar que no había de otra forma. Habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos, pero ahora, sin esos peligros, la relación se había ido desgastando. Y ahora dudaba si quería pasar el resto de su vida de esa forma.

Draco la miró sorprendido por la revelación, su corazón se aceleró, pero trató de tranquilizarse. «No es por ti» se dijo «no te hagas ilusiones».

―No te cases, entonces ―le dijo.

―No sé si puedo no casarme, es… es complicado ―la sonrisa triste que puso la morena le partió el corazón.

―¿Por qué es complicado? ―le preguntó, quería entender la razón.

―Siempre pensé que era mi alma gemela, sabes. Las cosas que pasamos juntos y cómo nos enamoramos… ― se encogió de hombros ―no sé. Creo que sólo estoy confundida.

Unas lágrimas traicioneras se escaparon de sus ojos. Draco quería abrazarla, consolarla, decirle lo que sentía, pedirle que no se casara, que olvidara al idiota de Weasley que no la valoraba lo suficiente. Pero no lo hizo, sólo se atrevió a acariciar su mejilla con un dedo, para recoger la lagrima que la recorría.

Hermione fijó sus ojos en los suyos, el labio le temblaba ligeramente. Draco no lo soportó más y se inclinó para besarla. Sus labios casi rozando los de ella, se detuvo un instante para dejarla retroceder, pero cuando vio que no lo hacía, cerró la distancia.

Fue un beso con fuegos artificiales, literalmente, puesto que en ese momento dio la media noche, navidad, y el cielo sin estrellas se llenó de explosiones de luces. El beso era mil veces mejor a como se lo había imaginado, los labios carnosos y suaves de Hermione acariciaban los suyos con una ternura y pasión al mismo tiempo que jamás había experimentado.

Pero no duró suficiente, a Draco le hubiera gustado besarla por toda la eternidad. Ella rompió el beso. Mirándolo como si quisiera hacerle mil preguntas.

―No está bien esto ―lucía asustada, tratando de recuperar el aliento―, yo… tú… estoy comprometida ―dijo finalmente.

A Draco se le partió el corazón, cerró los ojos tratando de no sentir la decepción y tristeza que sentía en ese momento. Hermione tomó su mano y con la otra mano acarició su mejilla.

―Tengo que hablar primero con Ron. No puedo hacer esto sin primero terminar con él ―le dijo susurrando, como si quisiera adormecer su dolor. Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido, «¿entendí bien?»

―¿Vas a terminar con él? ―preguntó, sintiendo la esperanza uniendo su corazón.

Hermione se quedó en silencio un rato, pensativa. Después de un rato decidió que dejaría de escuchar a su cabeza que le decía que debía permanecer con Ron y escuchar su corazón, que le suplicaba a gritos estar con Draco Malfoy.

Asintió con la cabeza.

**Author's Note:**

> El esqueleto del Museo no estoy segura si es un Piatnitzkysaurus, sé que el otro sí es un Barosaurio. Y el Kinbalu es en realidad una especie de iguana, no precisamente un dragón, pero me gustó la palabra y no se me ocurrió otra para ponerle el nombre a ese «dragón»
> 
> Para entrar a Top of the Rock normalmente tienes que comprar el boleto con anterioridad y probablemente en Navidad ni siquiera está abierto, pero pues esos detalles podemos ignorarlos por el bien de la cursilería.
> 
> En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Los jitomatazos ni muy duros ni muy blandos, por favor.


End file.
